familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
MainTour Immigrant Descendant Lists
Priority Work * MainTour Ancestry Charts * MainTour Famous Cousins * MainTour Immigrant Ancestor Trees - Special Categories * Continental Army soldiers / American Revolutionary War minutemen / * Confederate States Army personnel / American Civil War officers / American military officers American soldiers * Union Army officers * Veterans of King Phillip's War * American naval personnel of World War II * Migrants from England to Massachusetts * Migrants from Wales to Massachusetts * Migrants from Ireland to Massachusetts * Migrants from Scotland to Massachusetts * Stake Leaders of the LDS Church * American immigrant descendants of early European Royalty Colonial New England Immigrant Worksheets # George Abbot 1615 List of Famous Descendants - English Immigrant that settled Andover MA. # Henry Adams List of Famous Descendants - Famous children of Colonial Immigrant Brothers Henry (US Pres.) and Jeremy Adams (Hartford Founder - Risley/Chapman line) # John Alden List of Famous Descendants - Famous Mayflower Pilgrim with large posterity in America. # Walter Allen 1601 List of Famous Descendants - Founding English Immigrant Settler of Weston MA. # John Ball List of Famous Descendants - Lucille Ball Family. # Ellis Barron 1600 List of Famous Desendants - Early Irish Immigrant # Humphrey Barrett 1592 List of Famous Descendants - Royal Gateway - Early english immigrant to Concord MA # John Bayley List of Famous Descendants - 1635 Shipwreck Immigrants - Sanders / Cheney LDS Pioneers - # Robert Bennett (1533-1603) List of Famous Descendants - Grandfather of 1650 Governor of Virginia - English Immigrant # John Bent 1596 List of Famous Descendants - LDS / Young / Richards families # Thomas Brigham 1603 List of Famous Descendants - Marlboro Settler - 1635 Puritan Immigrant from Yorkshire England. # Thomas Brooks 1594 List of Famous Descendants - 1636 Puritan Immigrant from Manchester, later became constable of Concord MA. # George Carr 1599 List of Famous Descendants -English Immigrant founded Carr's Island at Salisbury MA. # Capt Benjamin Chapman Descendants - Irish Baron - patriarch to American immigrants and Lawrence of Arabia # Ralph Chapman List of Famous Descendants - Scrope/Throop Gateway Line / Murdoch LDS / Welcome Chapman LDS # John Cheney List of Famous Descendants - Royal Gateway Sanders / Cheney LDS Pioneers # Wolstone Childe 1572 Famous Descendants - Massachusetts Bay Colony # Anthony Colby (1605-1660)/List of Famous Descendants - Royal Gateway - English Immigrant in Gov Winthrop's 1630 fleet to Boston MA. # Thomas Crosby 1575 List of Famous Descendants - Massachusetts Bay Colony # Samuel Cutter 1575 List of Famous Descendants - Warren / Whitney # Thomas Dustin List of Famous Descendants - Sanders / Cheney LDS Pioneers # William Dyer List of Famous Descendants - Phelps / LDS / # William Eager 1629 List of Famous Descendants - 1650 Scottish Immigrant / Marlborough Co-Founder # Thomas Emerson List of Famous Descendants - Sanders / Cheney / Dustin Indian Fighter # Jeffrey Esty 1587 List of Famous Descendants - 1636 Puritan Immigrant to Salem MA. # Jonathan Fairbanks 1594 List of Famous Descendants - 1633 English immigrant who built the oldest standing timber home in North America. # John Fay 1620 List of Famous Descendants - 1650s Scottish Immigrant to America # Jeffrey Fiske 1558 List of Famous Descendants - 1640 Watertown MA from Suffolk England. # Zachary Fitch 1590 List of Famous Descendants - # Thomas Flagg 1621 List of Famous Descendants - 1630s Watertown MA - English Immigrant # Thomas Flint 1580 List of Famous Descendants - Risley / Chapman # Daniel Forbush 1620 List of Famous Descendants - Whitney # Robert Fuller List of Famous Descendants - Smith / Mayflower Pilgrims / LDS Pioneers # Richard Gale (1618-1678) List of Famous Descendants - 1630s English Immigrant, settler of Watertown MA. # Edward Garfield 1575 List of Famous Descendants - English Immigrant to America and co-founder of Watertown MA, lived to age 97. # Thomas Gleason 1609 List of Famous Descendants - English Immigrant to America - Res; Watertown MA. # Thomas Goodenow 1570 List of Famous Descendants - 1630s Massachusetts Bay Colony # Thomas Graves (1598-1662) List of Famous Descendants - English immigrant settled first in Hartford CT in 1646 and then moved to Hatfield MA in 1661. # Thomas Holbrook Famous Descendants - English Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony # Robert Harrington 1616 List of Famous Descendants - # William Hough List of Famous Descendants - Pratt / Romney Line - 1640 Blinman Part Immigrant (R Blinman Party) # John Howe 1620 List of Famous Descendants - # John Howland List of Famous Descendants - lots of celebrities! - # George Hubbard 1594 List of Famous Descendants - Guilford/Weathesfield CT ' # 'Edward Hutchinson List of Famous Descendants - lots of celebrities - # Richard Hutchinston List of Famous Descendants - Risley / LDS # Henry Kemball 1565 List of Famous Descendants - # John Kendall 1580 List of Famous Descendants - Englishman with several children emigrated to America. # Thomas King 1594 List of Famous Descendants - Marlborough MA. # Barnabas Lamson 1597 List of Famous Descendants - Cambridge MA immigrant Settler # John Lathrop List of Famous Descendants - Lots of celebrities! - Pres Bush & Others # Solomon Leonard 1610 List of Famous Descendants - 1629 English Immigrant that followed the Pilgrims to Plymouth Colony. # Daniel Lovett (1620-1692) List of Famous Descendants - English immigrant setted in Braintree MA. # Richard Lyman 1580 List of Immigrant Descendants - Early Connecticut Settler # Francis Marbury List of Famous Descendants -WIP Pratt/Dickinson /Romney line - linked to Edward I, King of England - Royal Gateway. # William Manning 1614 List of Famous Descendants - Hall / Warren # John Maynard 1598 List of Famous Descendants - 1638 English Immigrant resided in Sudbury MA, co-founder of Marlboro MA. # George Merriam 1602 List of Famous Descendants - From Kent, England to Concord MA - c 1633. (with George Hubbard Family) # John Meyrick (1579-1650) List of Famous Descendants - Welsh Royal Ancestry - Welsh Immigrant to Boston # Isaac Mixer 1602 List of Famous Descendants - 1634 English immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony traveled on the Elizabeth. # John Moore 1602 List of Famous Descendants - 1642 English immigrant settled in Sudbury MA. # William Noyes List of Famous Descendants - Cheney List # Thomas Olcott List of Famous Descendants - Cheney List / Hartford Founders Monument # James Olmstead List of Famous Descendants - Hartford Founders Monument # John Pabodie 1585 List of Famous Descendants - 1635 English immigrant to Plymouth Colony. (Peabody Family) # Edward Palgrave (1541-c1623) /List of Famous Descendants - Royal Ancestry Gateway - son immigrated to Massachusetts Bay. # Pocahontas List of Famous Descendants - Early Virginia / Rolfe Family # William Parker List of Famous Descendants (BIO1) - Hartford Founders Monument # William Peck List of Famous Descendants (BIO1) - Early founder of New Haven, Connecticut. (Pratt/Romney) # John Pierce 1588 List of Famous Descendants - Immigrated with his family to Boston in 1637 aboard the "Rose". # Thomas Pierson (1634-1701) List of Famous Descendants - Migrant from England to Connecticut # Stephen Post List of Famous Descendants (BIO1) - Hartford Founders Monument (Pratt/Romney Tree) # William Pratt Famous Descendants (BIO2) - WIP Pratt/Dickinson/Romney Line - Hartford Founders Monument # John Putnam List of Famous Descendants - New England Immigrant - Salem Witch Trials # Edmund Rice List of Famous Descendants - Very big list ! # Richard Risley List of Famous Descendants - Hartford Founders Monument - Richey / Chapman line # William Robinson 1615 List of Famous Descendants - LDS / Whitney / # John Rodman (1615-1686) List of Famous Descendants - English Migrant - Barbados plantation owner - children to Rhode Island # George Romney List of Famous Descendants - Romney / Eyring / # Descendants of Joseph Russell (1575-1676) - English Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony. # John Savage List of Famous Descendants - LDS Pioneers # Richard Smith 1589 List of Famous Descendants - Risley / Chapman / # Edward Sprague (1576-1614) /List of Famous Descendants - had 3 sons migrate from England to Massachusetts. # Duncan Stewart 1623 List of Famous Descendants - 1650s Scottish immigrant to America # Thomas Tarbell 1615 List of Famous Descendants - Salem witch trials - English Immigrant to Salem MA # William Towne 1599 List of Famous Descendants - Salem witch trials - English Immigrant to Salem MA # William Ward 1603 List of Famous Descendants - 1640 English Immigrant and Founder of Marlborough MA. # John Warren List of Famous Descendants - Royal Gateway - 1630 Watertown MA # John Webster List of Famous Descendants - Sanders / Cheney / Dustin Indian Fighter # Robert Welles List of Famous Descendants - Royal Gateway Wells/Cheney/Sanders # Roger Wellington 1609 Famous Descendants - 1630 Watertown MA # John Wheeler List of Famous Descendants - Sanders / Cheney (2) / LDS Pioneers / Abolistions / 4 US Presidents (Garfield, Hoover, Ford, Bush) # Thomas Wheeler 1563 List of Famous Descendants - patriarch of Wheeler Family of Fairfield CT / (Watertown MA?) # Thomas Wheeler 1571 List of Famous Descendants - patriarch of Wheeler Family of Dedham MA # Ralph Wheelock 1600 List of Famous Descendants - 1637 Puritan Immigrant and founder of Medfield MA. # John Whitney 1592 List of Famous Descendants - Royal Gateway -''' Eli Whitney / LDS Whitney / Hall # '''Thomas Wight 1607 List of Famous Descendants - Hall / Warren # William Wilson (1588-1667) List of Famous Descendants - English Migrant to Boston MA # John Witt 1612 List of Famous Descendants - English Immigrant settled in Essex Co MA. # John Wood 1609 List of Famous Descendants - Marlboro Founder, 1635 English Immigrant Special New England Topics * Hartford Founders Monument - List of Original Founders of Hartford, CT * The Mormon Battalion - LDS Military Unit served in the Mexican-American War (1846-1847). * Roots / Family History of Prominent LDS Families, Founders, Pioneers and General Authorities * General Authorities of the LDS Church - * Influential Mormon Pioneers - Faith Promoting Stories - Common Family Histories - Use this page as catalog - alphabetical * The Mormon Battalion - Pioneer List - Add 4G for each member (Children / Self / Parents / GrandParents) * Zions Camp 1834 - Pioneer List - Over 200 early prominent LDS Fastest / best contribution - major start point - New England patriots, pioneers & soldiers Colonial Mid-Atlantic # Gov Bennett - Early Virginia Gov - Mangum Family Tree Colonial South Atlantic Resources * Colonial America Gateway Ancestors Famous Immigrants with a large American posterity and proven connections to Early European Royalty. A) Born Prior to 1800 and B) Immigrant to America * Magna Carta Sureties - 25 Principal Signers of the 1215 Magna Carta * Anne Marbury Royal Ancestry - King Edward I / Magna Carta / Earls of Norfolk * Famous Cousins with Mayflower Ties Category:United States-related lists‎ * Ludlow Family Ancestry